<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【斯莉】扫黄先锋 by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076132">【斯莉】扫黄先锋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无老伏AU，莉莉生日快乐</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>斯莉短篇</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　穆迪开会的时候莉莉在打瞌睡，所以她什么都没听见。被艾丽丝隆巴顿戳醒之后，面对上司殷切的目光，她啥也不知道就点了头。</p><p>　　果然是陷阱。</p><p>　　“什么？要我去涩情服务场所做探子？”莉莉激动地捂住胸口，“我第一次知道傲罗的‘英勇献身’还包括这个内容。”</p><p>　　“你不去谁去，我们都是已婚妇女，难道要引发家庭矛盾吗？”艾丽丝翻了个白眼，“公费去会所休闲我其实很想去，如果隆巴顿先生不介意的话……”</p><p>　　隔着几个办公桌，弗兰克隆巴顿扔过来一把眼刀。</p><p>　　“那到底是什么龙潭虎穴？”深吸了一口，莉莉艰难地说，“我睡着了，什么都没听到。”</p><p>　　“你睡得都打呼噜了，最近晚上偷鹰头马身有翼兽去了吗？干嘛一开会就睡觉？”艾丽丝好奇低问。</p><p>　　“看书呗……”莉莉哪敢说自己最近发现了一个作者，小说写的又爽又辣，她熬夜扫文，搞得自己睡眠不足。</p><p>　　“水仙”——是最近新火起来的高端会所，位置在翻倒巷尽头，非常神秘，实行会员制，只能由老会员介绍进入，里面提供的服务不详，收费却非常高昂，傲罗司怀疑里面提供涩情服务，苦于找不到证据。</p><p>　　“这种地方难道不是派男傲罗去比较合适？”莉莉奇怪地问，“我难道能去嫖……”</p><p>　　“这地方也做女人生意。”露出一个狡wei黠suo的笑容，艾丽丝兴致勃勃地说，“而且还很出名，那些贵妇都流连忘返呢。”</p><p>　　“噫？真的？”莉莉被艾丽丝说得有点好奇，又不敢表现出来，毕竟她这辈子也没享受过贵妇级别的会所服务。</p><p>　　“真的，就是某个贵妇的丈夫来报的警。”艾丽丝八卦兮兮地说。</p><p>　　“是谁？”莉莉的八卦之魂熊熊燃烧。</p><p>　　嗨，都是为了工作嘛，她这样开解自己，却想起最近看得一本小说——《公爵的逃婚妻与白马会所》。</p><p>　　翻倒巷鱼龙混杂，但“水仙”却非常豪华气派，门口层层叠叠的保护咒密不透风堪比古灵阁，前台的男巫看上去也非常不好惹。</p><p>　　要进入“水仙”得是会员，莉莉是安多米达介绍进去的。事实上安多米达也不是会员，只是她跟贝拉长得酷似，稍微化妆了一下，就扮成了贝拉。</p><p>　　“这位是国外来的布斯特罗德小姐，我带她一起来玩玩，”安多米达倨傲地说，然后装模作样地摸了一把包包，眨了眨眼，“会员卡忘记带了，魔杖可以做凭证吗？”魔法部给了安多米达一根贝拉魔杖的高端仿制品。</p><p>　　前台的男巫正准备摇头，旁边走来另一个打扮精致的男巫，对前台摆了摆手：“当然可以，莱斯特兰奇夫人是我们的SVIP，这点特权是肯定有的，快请进来。”看来贝拉真的在这里花了不少钱。</p><p>　　这个男巫长得有点眼熟，但莉莉想不起来在哪里见过他，难道是霍格沃茨的同学？</p><p>　　男巫对着安多米达点头：“您还是之前的房间对吗？我带您过去。布斯特罗德小姐，您跟着他去那边填个入会的表格。”</p><p>　　安多米达对莉莉使了个眼色，就跟着男巫离开了，看她泰然自若的样子，莉莉也给自己鼓劲儿，不能露出马脚。</p><p>　　前台把莉莉带上楼交给了一位非常温柔的女巫，女巫给了莉莉一张表，表格倒是很简单，只是填了一些身体情况，有没有对什么过敏之类的。填完表格就是交钱，莉莉爽快地交出了魔法部的金卡，划拉刷掉了一大笔钱。</p><p>　　“第一次来我们有附送的身体检查，由我们最资深的全科治疗师给您一对一服务，针对体检结果，我们会给您安排有针对性的服务。”女巫温柔地说，带着莉莉上了顶楼。</p><p>　　顶楼的魔法天花板阳光明媚，这里看上去非常正派，一点都不像涩q场所。</p><p>　　女巫先带莉莉来到了一间浴室，表示身体检查需要换衣服，您可以顺便沐浴一下。</p><p>　　衣柜里的衣服是宽松的白色巫师袍，莉莉点了点头，她有点紧张，但迄今为止这些服务都很正常。</p><p>　　洗完澡换上了白色的巫师袍，女巫端进来饮料：“治疗师已经在等您了。”</p><p>　　治疗师的房间很大，外面是办公室，里面是检查室，莉莉一进门就愣了一下，脑袋里警铃大作，这个治疗师她太熟了。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯斯内普，莉莉的青梅竹马兼初恋，后来因为某不便启齿原因两人分了手，毕业后更是断了联系，听说他毕业做了治疗师，居然是到这里工作了？</p><p>　　天啊，要穿帮！莉莉的脑袋飞速旋转，她迅速念了一个无声变形咒，把她的脸变长了几厘米，原本协调的五官被拉长了，看上去有点搞笑。</p><p>　　“布斯特罗德小姐？”西弗勒斯斯内普从表格上抬起头，黑眼睛飞速地扫了一圈莉莉，表情没有丝毫变化，看上去他的确没有认出她来，只是公事公办地示意她躺到检查床上去，“都是一般的检查，不会疼，不要紧张。”</p><p>　　他的声音比学生时期更低沉了，个子似乎也长高了，还是留着半长的头发，只是仔细地梳了起来，莉莉没办法分辨还油不油。</p><p>　　有一瞬间莉莉想到了西弗勒斯当年跟自己亲吻的样子，他那时候是个叛逆期的混小子，又偏激又青涩，脾气坏得要命，也不会哄人，就算亲她的时候激动得颤抖，却不肯因为她的撒娇承认斯莱特林一点不好。</p><p>　　现在他看上去成熟多了，也——帅多了。</p><p>　　莉莉躺在检查床上，感觉到几个温暖的魔咒落到自己身上，全身好像泡在温水里一样舒服，她轻轻地叹了一口气。</p><p>　　魔咒消失后，斯内普记录了几个数据，又拿出听诊器挂在耳朵上，他把听诊头放在莉莉的胸口，仔细地听着。</p><p>　　换了衣服后，莉莉并没有穿内衣，听诊头贴在莉莉的胸口，挤压着她的丰腴，他的手指也隔着衣服贴在她的身上。</p><p>　　如果是陌生人莉莉倒是会觉得他很专业，但这是西弗勒斯啊……</p><p>　　“你有点心动过速，以前也有这个症状吗？”斯内普取下听诊器说。</p><p>　　莉莉只好默默点头。</p><p>　　接下来是腹部的检查，本来也没什么好害羞的，只是按了几下肚子，可西弗勒斯的手掌刚贴在莉莉肚子上她的脸就红透了。</p><p>　　他的手干燥而温暖，纤长而骨节分明，他很轻柔地按了一下，莉莉感觉肚子里面立刻抽动了一下。</p><p>　　不会吧？莉莉伊万斯，你居然对着前男友动情了？这只是在身体检查啊？！</p><p>　　“你这里按上去很硬，”斯内普摁了摁莉莉的肚子，“应该做一个妇科的检查排除一下。”</p><p>　　“哦？什么？”莉莉听到妇科这个词一愣，“你给我做？”</p><p>　　“当然。”斯内普奇怪地说。</p><p>　　“不要！我……我会去圣芒戈检查的！”莉莉惊呼，妇科检查不是要叉开腿，还要上窥器，整个撑开，她才不要让西弗勒斯看她的宫jing。</p><p>　　“就一个咒语的事情，不需要去圣芒戈啊。”斯内普根本不理她，随手挥了一个魔咒，莉莉觉得小腹一暖，有一股魔力在里面转来转去，她又一次红了脸，天啊，她到底想了什么……</p><p>　　“有一个卵巢囊肿，不大，”斯内普平静地说，“现在还不好说是生理性还是病理性的，等排卵期结束再检查一次吧。你有颈椎病，还有轻微的腰肌劳损，做什么工作？经常骑扫帚吗？针对这一方面我会给出调理方案，建议一个星期来一到两次。”</p><p>　　（ '▿ ' ）这完全是正规的医疗中心嘛，莉莉看着斯内普在体检单上龙飞凤舞，非常认真且专业，怎么会那么离谱传成那种地方。</p><p>　　他走到桌边按了一个钮，带莉莉来的女巫走了进来</p><p>　　“她这么年轻，身体可不够好，好像打过仗一样，骨头歪七扭八的，先按摩看看吧，”斯内普抬头说，“我亲自给她调理，你把她带到我的房间去。”</p><p>　　(⊙o⊙)啥？莉莉大惊。</p><p>　　那个女巫却一副你中了大奖的模样：“哇，您亲自来？布斯特罗德小姐，您可太幸运了，我们首席治疗师从不亲自治疗客人的呢。”</p><p>　　“那是因为她足够别扭啊。”斯内普的话听起来怪怪的。</p><p>　　莉莉很想说这不合适吧？但一想自己不就是来搜集他们做特殊服务的证据吗？斯内普要是图谋不轨，那不是正中她下怀吗？按摩也没什么，也不是什么都不穿。</p><p>　　于是她大义凌然地跟着女巫去了“斯内普的房间”，这个房间的风格很私人，装饰得也很高雅，很干净，连按摩床也没有，女巫挥舞着魔杖现搬来一张。</p><p>　　莉莉换上女巫提供的一次性内衣内裤，往按摩床上一趴，决定只要斯内普动手动脚就把他送去阿兹卡班。</p><p>　　女巫离开的时候调暗了房间里的灯，不知道哪里流出蝉鸣和青草味，莉莉感觉进入了夏夜，实话实说，这里的服务的确很贴心。</p><p>　　“我身体有你说的那么差吗？”莉莉听到了斯内普的脚步声，她主动搭话。</p><p>　　他却没有回答她，只是动手把她的长发扎到头顶上。</p><p>　　暖暖的按摩油散发着巧克力味流到莉莉的背上，斯内普的手从腰椎推到了莉莉的肩膀。</p><p>　　“天啊，梅林。”莉莉顿时知道斯内普没有胡说，她的肌肉舒服得直哼哼，整条脊柱卡巴卡巴乱响。</p><p>　　他的手温暖有力地揉散她那些搅成一团的肌腱和筋骨，有个几年前莉莉以为早就好了的伤处疼了起来，他很快就发现了，用魔杖点了点，那地方一热，痛感立刻减轻了不少。</p><p>　　真的不希望自己发出哼哼唧唧的声音，但莉莉还是没忍住，他的手一定有魔力，不管是肩膀，后背还是腰部，莉莉都感到从未有过的轻松。</p><p>　　巧克力味也是我最喜欢的味道，她迷迷糊糊地想，感觉斯内普的手来到她的腰侧，她怕痒地扭了扭，“好痒。”他的手离开了。</p><p>　　完全没有碰她敏感的地方，或许。因为莉莉做到一半睡着了，她最近熬夜太多，在穆迪震耳欲聋的会议上都能睡着，何况这么舒服的按摩。</p><p>　　按摩油浸透了莉莉贴身的一次性衣裤，能看到若隐若现的肌肤，斯内普手上没停，表情没变，他的手顺着她的大腿直滑到脚踝，这个人是每天骑多久的扫帚，肌肉扭曲得不像话。</p><p>　　他的手按住她的臀大肌……</p><p>　　莉莉醒过来的时候居然泡在药浴里，身上什么都没有，她瞪大了眼睛，一开始接待她的女巫走了进来：“您睡得可真熟，我用悬停咒你都没醒，我帮您换的衣服，不要介意啊，治疗师叮嘱我要立刻给您药浴，不能等您自己醒来。”</p><p>　　好吧，莉莉尴尬地点点头，赶紧道谢。</p><p>　　浴缸里水温正好，莉莉感觉全身从未有过的舒服轻松，西弗勒斯的确成了专业人士了，她暗想，如果要是当初没分手，是不是每天都能享受免费的按摩服务了呢？</p><p>　　此时浴缸忽然冒起泡来，原来还是按摩浴缸，水流冲来冲去，甚至有几股冲到了她的私密，莉莉抖了一下，叹了口气，回想起来还是有些丢人，她跟西弗勒斯分手居然是因为“尺寸”问题。</p><p>　　要知道有一个非常“大”又毫无经验的男朋友，对一个十六岁的少女来说并不是什么好事，莉莉又是娇小的类型，一个大螺丝非要拧紧一个小螺母里面去，结果可想而知。</p><p>　　两人的第一次又紧张又混乱，莉莉流了好多血，感觉这件事是世界上最大的酷刑。</p><p>　　然而男孩子的自尊却与此息息相关，一次两次求欢碰壁，西弗勒斯追着莉莉问为什么，又害羞又生气的莉莉怼了他几句，把西弗勒斯气得要命，再也不跟她亲热了。</p><p>　　结果两人冷战的时候，又有人狂追莉莉，两人因此吵了架，西弗勒斯找她道了一次歉，莉莉那时候还没消气，跟他又拌了几句嘴，西弗勒斯伤了心，就再也没来找她，莉莉也不肯主动去找他，就这样莫名其妙地分手了。</p><p>　　唉～莉莉叹了口气，过去的事情还是不要想了。</p><p>　　泡完药浴，女巫又带她去拉伸，莉莉在这里碰见了安多米达，她也是满脸红光，看上去漂亮了很多。</p><p>　　“怎么样？”莉莉小声问她，“莱斯特兰奇夫人。”</p><p>　　“贝拉太会享受了，”安多米达点头，“这里的确一流。”</p><p>　　两人一起离开了“水仙”，接待莉莉的女巫给她约好了下一次的时间，安多米达遗憾地表示最近很忙，有时间了再预约。</p><p>　　“下次你就一个人来吧，没问题吧？”</p><p>　　“嗯，没问题。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　整个夜晚都是好梦，莉莉梦见还没跟西弗勒斯分手那几年，他是彩色的，给她带来整个瑰丽的魔法世界。</p><p>　　我们就好像《海的女儿》的故事，浪漫唯美的开端，亲密无间的发展，阴差阳错的结局。莉莉闭上眼睛，梦里全是巧克力的甜香味。</p><p>　　回到傲罗司，莉莉大肆宣扬了一把“公款消费”有多爽，被穆迪提溜进了主任办公室，训了一小时。</p><p>　　灰头土脸的出来，莉莉才感觉回到了人间。她现在的生活没多好，新人傲罗累的半死，什么脏活累活都是他们的，巫师们违法违得理直气壮，还有人不穿裤子就上街，还自称麻瓜时尚，上司是个炸药桶，亲姐姐跟姐夫每天冷嘲热讽，秀恩爱秀得莉莉想吐，她对亲密关系又有心理阴影，是一条x冷淡的单身狗。</p><p>　　所以莉莉开始无比盼望再次去“水仙”，甚至她下班回家的时候，还专门下了血本去买了一条早就看上的超贵连衣裙。</p><p>　　“布斯特罗德小姐，您很守时，”温柔的女巫甜美地说，“我带您上去吧。”</p><p>　　柔滑的丝绸裙子贴着莉莉曼妙的曲线，大厅里一群人对她行注目礼，莉莉有点小骄傲地昂起头，这条裙子买对了。</p><p>　　在顶楼走廊上，穿着白袍的斯内普行色匆匆，似乎刚赶回来，他也盯着莉莉打量了一圈，但表情没看出什么。</p><p>　　沐浴换好了衣服，莉莉又走进了斯内普的房间，这次里面已经布置的好了很多，按摩床抬到了窗边，窗帘低垂，又能看到蔚蓝的天空又保证了私密性。</p><p>　　“这次我要增加一些强度，如果痛你就说。”斯内普的话实在太少，除了指示性的话语，他完全不回应莉莉的家常聊天。</p><p>　　他的手指还是带着魔力，的确比上一次的力道大了一些，莉莉听到自己背上的骨头吱吱嘎嘎，腰上的骨头卡拉卡拉，觉得自己像是一台老化的拖拉机。</p><p>　　不过，他上次也按过的我的屁股吗？莉莉疑惑地想不起来，但臀大肌日常也承受了太多，一按就舒服的要命，莉莉穿着一次性的内裤，感觉臀瓣被压紧分开，她隐秘的花朵跟着拉扯，有一点舒服，莉莉红了脸。</p><p>　　上次睡着了导致莉莉根本不知道按摩的后半截是什么，斯内普用魔法轻巧地把她翻了过来，手指按过她的胸骨去放松她的锁骨，又轻柔地抚摸过她的肚子在她的小腹轻揉，大腿根原来那么酸胀……他的手指没有碰到她的任何隐私部位，却让莉莉又“心动过速”了。</p><p>　　这次她泡在药浴里整个人是蒙的，有一瞬间她希望西弗勒斯摸摸她，却又不愿意西弗勒斯对“布斯特罗德小姐”有什么不轨的行为。</p><p>　　“下次的治疗方案您来签个字吧，”负责她的女巫递过来一张纸，“我希望您选择方案A，因为A的效果最好。”</p><p>　　莉莉接过文件夹，看了看内容：“这个深度全身按摩，跟现在的有什么不同吗？”</p><p>　　“涉及更多部位，比如我们女孩子最容易集聚压力的胸腺和乳腺，看您也是很开朗的类型，您不觉得大哭大笑之后胸口很憋闷吗？”女巫说得很自然，“既然来我们这里疗养，真的建议您体验一下，跟外面的绝对不一样呢。”</p><p>　　“也是……这位治疗师给我做吗？”莉莉迟疑地问。</p><p>　　“您是不好意思吗？换女治疗师也可以，但是我不建议您这么做！我们的首席治疗师很难请！水平超级高！您也明白我们的按摩不只是手法还有魔咒吧？首席他一般只出方案呢！你都体验过两次，知道他绝对不一般吧？”</p><p>　　咬住嘴唇，莉莉不知不觉在方案上签了字，这是工作范围内的触摸，也算是“诱敌深入”？可莉莉知道，这样她可以得到西弗勒斯的触摸，还不会觉得他轻薄。</p><p>　　今天药浴结束后还加了药膳，虽然味道很清淡，但好吃得莉莉尖叫，如果可以生活在这里，那她不要回家了。</p><p>　　天公作美，这时候外面下起了暴雨，虽然对巫师来说不算什么，但也有人直接就住下了。</p><p>　　莉莉也住下了，这里有很舒服的客房，布置的舒服而精致，比她的小出租屋舒服多了，甚至莉莉怀疑他们是不是有读心术，屋子里居然是淡淡的巧克力味和水果香味，莉莉恨不得多吸几口。</p><p>　　这是几个月以来，莉莉第一次没看淡黄色的小说，早早睡着了。</p><p>　　她梦见跟西弗勒斯在空教室的第一次，那时候他们还是如胶似漆的小情侣，腻的斯拉格霍恩都看不下去而取笑他们，这一次他没有弄疼她，反而填满了她的空虚，莉莉满足地搂住他的脖子，亲吻他的嘴唇。</p><p>　　第二天莉莉直接从“水仙”去上班，艾丽丝惊讶地问她喷了什么香水这么香，莉莉笑笑没回答，她现在明白为什么贵妇们会对“水仙”流连忘返了，那地方像是世外桃源一样，下一次是什么时候呢？莉莉在日程本的那一天画上了一个心，却又觉得有点过分，涂掉了。</p><p>　　但她心里还是盼着那一天的，她总是梦见西弗勒斯，一次又一次。</p><p>　　终于到了那一天，莉莉沐浴后发现“水仙”提供的一次性内衣裤变了，之前是小短裤和小背心，现在变成了三角裤和小抹胸。</p><p>　　看来真的跟服务有关，莉莉换上了内衣裤，外面套上白色巫师袍，心里有些忐忑，又有些期待。</p><p>　　斯内普今天有点忙，莉莉去了房间等了一会了他才来，还穿着旅行斗篷，对她点头：“你等我一会儿。”</p><p>　　“你今天迟到了，”莉莉故意地说，“可得给我加补上时间啊。”</p><p>　　斯内普进去换了衣服，出来还端着茶杯，对莉莉微笑：“那我给你补一个解压的。”</p><p>　　解压的？是什么？莉莉小脑瓜乱转，解压……不会是那个什么吧？她忽然期待起来。</p><p>　　这次斯内普用了新的魔咒，莉莉觉得血液循环似乎加快了。按摩还是一如既往的舒服，不一样是从他把她翻过来开始的。</p><p>　　“今天你有胸腺按摩，”他低声说，“可能有一点点痛。”</p><p>　　“那你对我温柔一点。”莉莉不知不觉用了撒娇的语气，让她自己都吓了一跳。</p><p>　　斯内普没说话，他站在莉莉的身前，给她涂上巧克力味道的按摩油。轻薄的抹胸浸透了油变成了半透明的状态，他能看到她小小凸起的乳头。莉莉的胸并不十分大，却很饱满，很衬她娇小的身材。</p><p>　　他双手握住她的乳房，轻轻地揉捏着，拇指划过她的乳尖。</p><p>　　“嗯～”莉莉没想到自己能叫出声来，可这时候也不能把这声音吞回去了，她干脆闭上眼睛，任由斯内普对她的乳房压扁搓圆。快到例假期，这几天莉莉的胸开始胀痛，刚开始被他揉捏着的确有一点痛，可很快痛感就消失了，变得暖暖的，主要还是……莉莉不可能不胡思乱想。</p><p>　　“疼？“他低声问她，算是帮她把呻吟遮过去。</p><p>　　莉莉胡乱地嗯着，他揉她乳肉的时候她希望他揉她乳头，他揉她的乳头的时候，莉莉又有点怕，她怕自己湿透了那条很薄的小内裤，那就太丢脸了。</p><p>　　好在他的手终于离开了，莉莉的心脏也快爆开了，人都有点发抖，她睁开眼睛看了看他，发觉自己居然泪汪汪的，天，她又把眼睛闭上了。</p><p>　　但这不是结束，斯内普按到她大腿根的时候，把她的腿分开了一点，绕着她的腿根绕了一圈。</p><p>　　那几乎就碰到她的私密了！莉莉吸了一口气，这应该喊停吗？可是如果是女治疗师，这也不算什么，是她自己选的男治疗师啊。</p><p>　　用掌侧轻柔地揉着她的腿跟，那里的确酸胀得要命，莉莉又是紧张又是害羞，但她心里居然有一种“西弗勒斯摸我一下”的渴望。</p><p>　　他们当年什么没摸过呢，最亲密的事情都做过了(虽然很不舒服)，莉莉这才明白自己这叫欲求不满，她单身了这么多年，不是性冷淡，而是没人撩得动她。</p><p>　　纯血们傻乎乎的傲慢，以为自己比麻瓜强。麻瓜们又觉得巫师都是精神病院墙塌了跑出来的。混血们大部分都不懂麻瓜界，麻种巫师又那么少，只有西弗勒斯懂她，可以逗得她一直笑。</p><p>　　她湿透了，斯内普一定看到了，他的拇指从她饱满的阴阜两边滑过，揉按着，那“小蝴蝶”开开合合，甚至发出了水声。</p><p>　　甚至已经忘了脸红，因为她已经快要爆炸了，莉莉渴望西弗勒斯摸她一下，就只有一下也好，可他摆弄着她的腿心，却没有碰她的花朵一下。</p><p>　　“你送我什么解压的？”莉莉等不及了，她希望是更深入的按摩。</p><p>　　“头部放松。”他轻轻地说。</p><p>　　莉莉失望极了，她干脆扭了一下，合拢了腿，把他的手夹在她腿心：“我想要。”</p><p>　　“什么？”</p><p>　　“我想要……下面的……按摩。”莉莉撅起嘴。</p><p>　　“我们的服务都是按个人情况来安排的，你不需要。”斯内普轻声说，却没有着急拿出手。</p><p>　　“谁说的，我需要！”莉莉扭了扭，夹紧他的手，她喜欢他的手，很漂亮，很长。</p><p>　　“我决定你需要还是不需要。”斯内普毫不退缩。</p><p>　　“我要求也不行吗？我是客人！”</p><p>　　“这……也不是不能通融，但得重新签一个服务条款。”斯内普挥了挥手，飞过来一张纸和一支笔。</p><p>　　莉莉看都没看就签了，她发现自己签字后，斯内普似乎笑了一下，但那笑容转瞬即逝。</p><p>　　“既然这样，我们就开始吧。”斯内普分开莉莉的腿，修长的手指按住她饱满湿透的腿心。</p><p>　　莉莉的花园很小，外阴肉乎乎的，毛发也不多，一切都藏在她那小小的肉缝中，好像没长大的小女孩。她的确发育的有点晚，所以在学校的时候才跟西弗勒斯没办法配套，不过这几年她长大了不少，像现在这样，她的阴蒂已经挺了起来。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯的手指按揉着她的阴唇，向上划过她的阴蒂，再滑进她的肉缝，按揉她的小阴唇和蜜穴口，莉莉已经湿透了，像个不停冒蜜的蜜罐，连按摩油都省了。</p><p>　　“嗯，啊，”莉莉舒服得哼哼唧唧，分开腿任由他揉捏，西弗勒斯腾出一只手去揉她硬起来乳尖，莉莉不知道怎么想的，伸手去摸他巫师袍下面。</p><p>　　她敢肯定西弗勒斯硬了，可是他躲了一下，莉莉够不着了。心里一动，看来西弗勒斯对她也不是毫无反应，莉莉不知道该高兴还是生气。</p><p>　　还没等莉莉再去摸他，斯内普已经加快了对莉莉阴蒂的按揉，她立刻没办法想别的，扭着腰，嗯嗯啊啊地叫了起来。</p><p>　　他的一根手指插入她蜜穴的时候，莉莉抖了一下，她对这个有心理阴影，可手指毕竟没那么粗，而且双重刺激，莉莉很快就缴械投降，高潮来的又快又猛。</p><p>　　不知道什么时候他换成了两根手指，可莉莉此时正在高潮中，两根也不觉得痛，身下已经化成了水，紧紧地吸着他的手指，抖了又抖，绞了又绞。</p><p>　　可是这并没有结束，斯内普拿出了一个会震动的小东西，放在了莉莉阴蒂，手指继续探索着莉莉的蜜穴深处，莉莉想说不要了，我可以了，可是他很快找到了一个奇妙的地方，本来已经舒服的身体，又一次渴望的嚣叫起来。</p><p>　　紧紧地握住莉莉的乳房，摩擦着她的乳尖，西弗勒斯的手猛烈地抽插着莉莉的蜜穴，对她的敏感点又撞又戳，莉莉完全没想到世界上还有这么刺激的事情，刚刚高潮过的身体异常敏感，她尖叫着喷了出来，眼前一片白光，她好像丧失了意识。</p><p>　　其实也没有晕过去太久，莉莉回过神已经被塞进药浴的池子里，平时招待她的女巫不在，幸好不在，斯内普看她回过神，也没说什么，就出去了。</p><p>　　哼，治疗师的架子倒是拿得足足的，也不过是给女客人做这个那个的！莉莉恢复了理智，感觉有些后悔，她在斯内普面前太软弱了，根本不像花钱的大爷！</p><p>　　愤愤然地莉莉根本没泡多久，连药膳都没吃就跑了。证据已经足够，可以收网了！</p><p>　　可是她回到傲罗司，发现自己不但没办法说出来斯内普做了什么，也没办法写出来，天啊，她签的那张纸，难道上面有保密咒吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　没想到还有保密咒这一层，莉莉却好像卸下来肩膀上的重担，她心里并不太想查抄掉“水仙”，那里留给她太多舒服的回忆了。</p><p>　　如果所有的会员都有签带保密咒的协议，其实傲罗司的确是很难插手了，因为你完全没有证据，就算是有特殊服务，也封存在了别人的脑子里。硬挖别人大脑里的秘密，威森加摩立刻会判傲罗违法取证，就算是莉莉大脑里的也一样，而且莉莉也不想别人硬挖自己大脑，看到她对西弗勒斯的想入非非怎么办？</p><p>　　拿着自己的会员卡，在桌面上轻轻磕着，莉莉想了很久，她还可以去几次，如果确定了工作已经无法展开，那她去“水仙”还有什么意义？真的是去“公款消费”？</p><p>　　可是如果她不去，那她就tm是大圣人，莉莉觉得能抗拒“水仙”诱惑的人，不存在在这世界上。</p><p>　　而且除了去消费，她还有什么理由去见西弗勒斯呢？莉莉不太想承认，自己其实很想他。少年怨气被时间带走的差不多了，她又想起他的好来了。</p><p>　　于是下一次预言时间到了之后，莉莉踌躇了半天，还是万分纠结地去了水仙。</p><p>　　负责她的女巫态度还是很温柔，只是告诉她首席治疗师今天不在，有个很重要的会议，他开会去了，要不要给您换一个治疗师呢？</p><p>　　“什么时候回来？”莉莉皱起了眉头，她来了，他跑了？“我不要别人。”</p><p>　　“我们其他治疗师也很优秀的，您不要体验一下？”女巫拿出一大排俊男美女的照片，跟之前的态度判若两人。</p><p>　　“他不在我就走了！”莉莉站起来就想走，她好失望，说不上为什么，只是有点想哭。</p><p>　　女巫愣了一下：“您愿意等吗？要不您先去泡浴？”</p><p>　　想想自己也没有什么事，留在“水仙”放松莉莉求之不得，她点了点头，女巫直接把她带到了斯内普房间的浴室，里面没有人，女巫告诉莉莉泡浴完可以休息一会儿，治疗师回来会叫醒你的。</p><p>　　舒舒服服地泡完澡，屋子里的温度正好，反正也没人，莉莉干脆没穿一次性的内衣裤就爬上了床。</p><p>　　这里应该是斯内普专用的，因为跟客房的床品不一样的，带着点他的特别品味，比如坩埚牌的枕套。莉莉拉开被子，躺进被窝，明明这里一尘不染，她却好像闻到了西弗勒斯的味道。</p><p>　　“西弗，要不要跟我重来一次？”莉莉抱住枕头小声说，“我这次绝对好好爱你。”</p><p>　　她很快睡着了，再睁开眼不知道是什么时候，四周黑乎乎的，只感觉到身边有人。</p><p>　　“醒了？”熟悉的声音说，他身上有夜色的味道，似乎正在脱袍子。</p><p>　　“我等了你很久——”莉莉迷迷糊糊地说，你为什么这么多年都不来找我？</p><p>　　“临时有事，没想到你能一直等到我这么晚。”斯内普淡淡地说。</p><p>　　这让莉莉有些生气，她等了他这么久，居然只得到这么一句话，她掀开被子：“好呀，那就快点开始吧，别废话了。”</p><p>　　她什么都没穿，身材纤细窈窕，最近的按摩让她皮肤光洁透亮，莉莉本来就很白，现在简直像是玉雕美人一般，只有胸口两点淡淡的嫣红。</p><p>　　斯内普扭头看着她，莉莉对上她黑曜石一样的眼睛才感觉害羞，手足无措地想要把自己遮起来。</p><p>　　“就在这吧，”斯内普上前一步按住她，他已经脱掉了巫师袍，只穿着一件黑色的衬衣，袖子挽上去，露出修长的手。</p><p>　　这双手毫不客气地握住莉莉柔软的小白兔，抚弄着她翘起来的乳尖。根本不像按摩，这是爱抚，他明显是在跟她调情，莉莉的气忽然烟消云散。</p><p>　　“怎么了？你生气了？”斯内普第一次主动跟莉莉说闲话，他揉捏着她的乳肉，表情却一本正经。</p><p>　　“没有。”莉莉撅起嘴，别开脸，因为她刚刚气白的脸红了。</p><p>　　“我感觉你生气了，这可不好，女孩子不应该生气的，”他低声说，“是因为我吗？我跟你道歉。”</p><p>　　“哈，道歉有什么用？”莉莉虽然嘴硬，但身体已经软了。</p><p>　　“是啊，道歉对你一直没用，伊万斯小姐，”斯内普的眼眸闪了闪，“骗你才有用，对吗？”</p><p>　　“什么！你什么时候知道的？”莉莉瞪大了眼睛，此时斯内普低头咬住她的乳尖，她立刻仰起头，声音也压抑不住了。</p><p>　　他用舌尖挑逗着她敏感的乳尖，轻吸慢舔，把她的乳肉吸进嘴里，手指捻弄着另一个，莉莉嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，大脑又开始不转了。</p><p>　　“你一进来‘水仙’我就知道了。”他不但是首席治疗师，还是老板，“你真的以为我们分辨不出贝拉跟安多米达吗？”</p><p>　　原来一开始就是陷阱啊，“那你也知道我的身份了？”莉莉结结巴巴地说，有点心虚。</p><p>　　斯内普从她胸口抬起头，在她的嘴唇上亲了一下：“优秀的傲罗小姐。”</p><p>　　要不是被斯内普压在床上，莉莉就要夺门而逃了，这简直丢人死了！她在他面前那丢人的演技，她还要求……</p><p>　　“我……我……”莉莉结结巴巴地不知道该说什么，西弗勒斯要是生气了，她也无话可说，因为她的动机更糟。</p><p>　　“幸好你留下了……”斯内普喃喃地说，他一样不明白莉莉的心意，一样会忐忑不安，他也不知道莉莉喜欢的是他还是一个让她舒服的治疗师，如果今天她选择了其他人，他该怎么办？踹开门把她从别的男人手下拽出来？</p><p>　　“什么？唔——”莉莉惊叫起来，斯内普忽然热情了起来，舌尖顺着她的曲线一直滑倒她的腿间，逗弄拍打着莉莉的阴蒂。他的手揉搓着莉莉整个花园和入口，指尖在入口探索着，经过几次的探索，西弗勒斯已经知道了莉莉哪里最舒服。</p><p>　　他忙着舔她，不再说话，莉莉忙着爬上高潮，手指插在他柔软的头发里，把他按在她的腿间。</p><p>　　蜜壶流出蜜汁，斯内普把手指插了进去，开始一边轻舔，一边慢慢地开发她，莉莉忽然想到了一个大问题。</p><p>　　“你现在这么熟练，到底背着我练过多少人？”莉莉气呼呼地问。</p><p>　　“背着你？我们早就分手了不是吗？”斯内普含糊不清地说。</p><p>　　“我可没说过。”莉莉撅嘴，他们当年的确没明说，只是谁也不去找谁。</p><p>　　斯内普摇摇头，她简直是不讲理，于是他加快了攻势，手指猛烈地抽插，没一下都顶到她的花心，莉莉立刻溃不成军，大声叫了起来，很快就在他手心里喷了出来。</p><p>　　“……你就是……一直都欺负我。”莉莉捂着眼睛说，“把我弄成性冷淡，自己去找别人玩。”</p><p>　　“别胡说。”傲罗这么不讲道理，魔法部可真腐朽。</p><p>　　“那你睡了几个人？”</p><p>　　觉得自己不能再对她客气，他从看到她第一眼起就想做她了，斯内普用力分开莉莉的腿，释放出自己的大器，顶住她的入口。</p><p>　　莉莉还没从半空降下来，就感觉有什么顶着自己，等她睁开眼，斯内普已经塞进去半个头了。</p><p>　　“天哪，好……”痛字没说出来，因为记忆里的巨痛并没有出现，莉莉只感觉有点酸胀，随着他的动作，酸胀变成了舒爽。</p><p>　　“好什么？”斯内普捏住她的嘴，手指塞进她嘴里，拨弄着她的小舌头，身体却没停，在继续一点一点的插入，“说出来。”</p><p>　　“好……大！”莉莉尝出来自己的味道，她可怜兮兮地看着斯内普，他就是很大，现在她看都觉得有点吓人，可是男人不就喜欢被夸“大”吗？</p><p>　　“现在还觉得我做的差吗？”斯内普对莉莉当年讨厌他的欢爱耿耿于怀了很多年，甚至自卑了好几年，觉得自己没办法取悦喜欢的人。</p><p>　　“不，很好，很好……”莉莉感觉他全进来了，把她塞的满满的，上翘的形状正好顶住她的敏感点，只要他一动，她就抖，当年一定是自己没有发育好。</p><p>　　跟第一次体验很烂的莉莉相比，斯内普第一次就得到很大的快乐，莉莉的入口紧致窄小，里面又凹凸崎岖，水又多，又会叫，简直是床上娇娃，可惜那时候她完全是小姑娘，他也没经验，搞的一团糟，可他没有一天不在想她。</p><p>　　“说，说跟我上床很舒服，以后也要跟我做。”他半轻半重地顶着她，让她保证。</p><p>　　“好过分，”莉莉涨红了脸，但她拉过斯内普的脖子，在他耳边小声说了，“好舒服，我以后只跟你做。”</p><p>　　他脸上的笑再也藏不住：“当年是我不好，但我一直只爱你，没有喜欢过别人。”</p><p>　　莉莉没说话，幸福地眯起眼睛把脸贴在他胸口。</p><p>　　她完美极了，不管是外在还是“内在”，他才不要喜欢别人，他当年早就想好了，傲罗要训练三年，那他去赚三年钱，再把她追回来。</p><p>　　举报“水仙”的人是罗道夫斯，他指使的。给傲罗司批经费的是卢修斯，他提前表示这个新晋傲罗很合适，谁还能反驳他？反驳他没有经费。(卢修斯是“水仙Asphodel”地下大股东)</p><p>　　他只需要等在这里，看这个小姑娘自投罗网。她对他的悸动他都看在眼里，让他欣喜若狂，甚至不用他使手段，她就上钩了。</p><p>　　“以后怎么办呢？”莉莉刚从云端降下，身体还有些发抖，“我还得偷偷摸摸装成别人来嘛？”</p><p>　　“为什么？”斯内普笑了起来，“我们一定要在这里才能约会吗？你就只想跟我上床吗？”他把莉莉翻了个身，从后面进入她，慢慢地抽插着，她累了，让她歇歇。</p><p>　　莉莉瞪大了眼睛，心虚地偷看了一眼斯内普：“咦？”</p><p>　　“咦什么咦？天啊，莉莉，你只想要一个床伴？”斯内普气坏了。</p><p>　　“我没想过这个嘛，”莉莉一脸茫然，“我们不能先这样吗？让我想想？”</p><p>　　看来莉莉并不怎么喜欢自己，斯内普气得翻了个白眼，莉莉没看见，他觉得自己太早让莉莉尝到甜头了，这个傻狮子根本不懂得珍惜。</p><p>　　于是他很敷衍地跟她做了做，拍了拍她：“睡觉吧。”</p><p>　　莉莉觉得斯内普不高兴了，她也不敢抱怨，毕竟爽到了也不能说人家没尽心尽意。她钻进他怀里，还好他没推开她。</p><p>　　第二天早晨，莉莉醒来斯内普已经在穿衣服了，他很瘦，没有多余的肉，皮肤紧贴在肌肉上，肩膀不算宽，但腿挺长的，虽然不是健美先生的体型，也算是结实的好身材。</p><p>　　他站在镜子里前面一颗一颗系纽扣，跟莉莉说他要出差，回来再联系她。</p><p>　　“去哪里？”莉莉问。</p><p>　　“纽约。”他耸耸肩。</p><p>　　“好的。”莉莉点点头，也爬起来去洗澡。</p><p>　　他从镜子里看着她，她什么也没穿，细腰翘臀还是那么诱人，居然想跟他做炮友？斯内普越想越气，既然不是男女朋友，他也不要客气，要把炮友这个身份利用到极致才对。</p><p>　　于是他把莉莉从浴室门口拖回来，咬住她的脖子，做了好长时间的晨间运动。</p><p>　　“你好粗暴！”莉莉抱怨地撅嘴，她脖子上这些痕迹怎么见人呢？于是她张嘴也给他咬了一颗。</p><p>　　“不喜欢吗？”他也想撅嘴。</p><p>　　“还行。”莉莉腿好软，腰好酸，可还要去上班。</p><p>　　虽然得到了心爱的小女巫，但斯内普一点都不高兴，莉莉这个渣女，他要想办法治治她！</p><p>　　他在纽约要呆三天，住在酒店里，冷冷清清，前两天还挺忙，最后一天开完了会又开始想她，看他或许应该去傲罗司投诉她，强奸民男……</p><p>　　这时候门口传来敲门声：“您点的服务，先生。”</p><p>　　“我没点，请回吧。”斯内普冷冰冰地说。</p><p>　　“没错，就是您的房间号，您开一下门，一定让您满意，钱已经付过了。”外面的女巫声音娇滴滴的。</p><p>　　“不需要。”斯内普决定再敲他就投诉，这种级别的酒店居然还这样。</p><p>　　女巫在外面锲而不舍地敲了一会了就没声了，斯内普以为她走了，可是几分钟后，是刷开门卡的声音。</p><p>　　什么情况？斯内普跳起来拔出魔杖，准备给对方一个恶咒。可是门口的小女巫一头火红的头发！</p><p>　　“惊喜！”莉莉欢快地扑了进来，对他大笑，“哼，让你骗我，我也要骗你！这几天伤心吗？傻瓜！我怎么会不喜欢你？！”</p><p>　　“你这个讨厌的蠢狮子！”斯内普惊喜交加，“看来今晚得好好惩罚你！”</p><p>　　“来呀来呀！”莉莉坏笑，“要袭警吗？我可有手铐！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>